


What they’re in for [sequel to They’re in for it now]

by Illuminiuist



Series: Within what we are in [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU: Sasuke Never Left, Drama, Fluff and Humor, Haruno Sakura is So Done, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Mild Smut, Relationship Reveal, Romance, Shock, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illuminiuist/pseuds/Illuminiuist
Summary: Naruto knew Sasuke wanted to tell everyone, surprisingly. The right type of question was asked, so Sasuke took advantage of that. And now we have a run away Sakura, a likely crying Hinata, and an oddly quiet Ino.Naruto also knows they have bad luck, and bad timing. But Sasuke surely knew that he shouldn’t have answered that question honestly.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Within what we are in [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174877
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	What they’re in for [sequel to They’re in for it now]

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s the sequel! Sorry I’ve been totally just putting it off!

Silence envelopes the group, each one having trouble processing this new found,  _ oh _ so interesting information. “... What? — Wait… Can you repeat that?” 

  
  


Sasuke rolls his eyes and peers at the young woman of pink hair. “I had a  _ ‘crush’ _ on Naruto when I was 13.” He asserts, struggling to beat it into her head by being as direct as possible. 

“—Shit… no way!” Yells Kiba gaining unnecessary scrutiny. “ _ you—what _ !? Naruto! Is that true?” Naruto uncomfortably looks away, glowering at Sasuke.

“Bastard.” He mutters, facing away from the eyes drilling holes to the side of his ribcage. 

Hinata looks pale and faint as she fidgets with her fingers. She holds a small breath with a new resolve, as if a recollection had played in her mind and gave her the proper encouragement. “N-Naruto-kun!” Eyes turn to her as she stares down, her face reddening at an alarming rate. “I—“

_ SLAM _ ! 

Sakura slams her fists on the counter harshly, the material cracking and crumbling easily. “I’m leaving.” And with that, she vanishes from sight within moments. 

Kiba seems to open his mouth, but then closes it hesitantly, like he wants to say something, like he has to say something, but just can’t put it into words. 

Shino remains silent as ever, but between the gaps of his glasses, his eyebrows furrow, and his eyes drift back and forth as he shifts unsurely. 

Neji’s face has changed into one of bewilderment, contemplation, and disgust.

“I would like to understand!” Lee shouts, his expression genuine, and oddly serious. “What you feel… is different! I do not fully understand it, but I wish both you and Naruto fields of blossoming flowers of approval! For this, I will… Do 100 laps around Konoha on my head with my hands tied behind my back until I accept!” He proclaims, and bows deeply in relation. He leaves his share of money on the counter before dashing off. 

Hinata gets up, whispering an excuse as she leaves quietly. Neji gets up too, following Hinata. But not before scowling at Sasuke and Naruto, but still dipping his head in acknowledgment.

Shikamaru sighs aloud, leaning his head back. “The hell Naruto… ” 

Choji who has long since stopped munching on his chips reaches his pudgy hand into the bag, drawing out an individual chip. The sound of the bag and the crunch of the food being devoured by Choji, and Shikamaru who gestures for him to pass the bag seems to echo and ring in the shop. 

Ino leans closer to her teammates and grabs a chip from the bag, taking a small bite as she looks down. She wavers and grabs another chip to which she stuffs in her mouth. She takes another one. And then she takes another. She’s scarfing down the chips, the bag completely in her hand now. 

Choji frowns at the loss, but lets his teammate continue. ‘Never steal an Akimichis food,’ he’ll make an exception. “So you guys are… like — dating, right?” Ino asks. Her face scrunches up with a variety of emotions and opinions as she squeezes the crumpled, empty bag.

“Yeah.” Naruto responds, further keeping his mouth shut (for once). 

“ _ Yeah _ ? How long!? How long have you kept this from everyone!? It’s — it’s just — unnatural… for two men to like each other like that… it’s practically unheard of!”

Sasuke nods, looking to the distance. “It’s unnatural. It’s something most wouldn’t even consider a possibility, and if they do, it’s frowned upon.” 

“Yeah! Like Sasuke said! If people found out, it would be… I dunno, most people…” he trails off. “But yeah, I only realized what I felt when Sasuke confronted me about it, Y’know?... Even then, he had to explain it to me repeatedly. So I guess, I’m 16, so two years? It’s still kinda weird.” He says, shrugging his shoulders. 

“I heard you kissed Sasuke in the academy, was that on purpose, or…?” TenTen inquires.

Narutos face flushes slightly. “ _ No _ ! I swear, someone pushed me!” He huffs looking to the side. TenTen hums in response. Putting a hand on Inos back in comfort.

“Sorry I lashed out at you both. It’s just— What will Sakura think about you now? You guys lied to her for years. And… I really thought she would end up with you, Sasuke-Kun. You started talking more, and— and forehead really thought… but now… What does this even make you guys?” Says Ino. 

Sasuke seems to ponder before speaking. “I don’t know. I like Naruto. Romantically, and in…  _ other _ ways I can’t describe. When he accidentally kissed me back in the academy, I thought it was on purpose. I guess it just went on from there. I don’t particularly like men—. I just like Naruto… That’s all there is to it.” 

Naruto visibly takes his middle and index fingers and curls them around Sasukes. Sasuke flinches slightly, but tightens his own fingers around the blond haired boys. Ino thinks that was the longest sentence she’s heard come from Sasuke Uchihas mouth.

Shikamaru sighs for the fifth time this day. “You’re in for it now,” he looks at their hands, practically embraced. “troublesome,” Out of all things, he couldn’t have predicted this.

* * *

Sasuke rolls over to Naruto, and pins him to the woodland floor. His hair drapes down and covers his face as he watches Naruto grin. Naruto pulls him down gently and comes in for a kiss. His mouth moves against his own passionately. Sasukes mouth parts for a second, and Naruto thrusts his tongue in forcefully. A deep guttural groan escapes  _ as _ Narutos hot, saliva coated tongue moves in sync with his,  _ as _ Narutos hands massage the dips of his hips making him shamefully arch.

Naruto  _ moves _ . 

Naruto grinds against him. Sasuke thinks it’s too much. The tongues wrestling for domination, Narutos wandering hands that push warmly against his skin, the way Naruto rolls his body into his, forcing his breath labored and desperate. And it’s too much, because Sasuke loves every part. He smiles against Narutos mouth, his hand sliding down into unexplored territory.  _ We’re in for it now. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! Please comment and leave Kudos! I want to know your thoughts on this! 💙🧡🍅
> 
> Edit: Hey, I just wanted to thank everyone who’s leaving comments and kudos! Know that I appreciate every one of you! Thank you for reading, really!


End file.
